An ordinary life
by little-starling
Summary: Added Chapter! The good doctor has an unexpected visitor. Please read and review, thanks.
1. Wonder

Ok, I do not own any of the characters portrayed here, i'm only borrowing them for a wee while. No profit is made. Let me know what you think of this, I'm not sure whether or not to continue with it. Thanks for your kind reviews in my other story's so far. Without them this wouldn't be here.  
  
  
  
  
  
An Ordinary life  
  
Claire Haining  
  
  
  
  
  
The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It had been something she had both feared and anticipated for eighteen years, and since her mothers passing she had made it her life's mission to seek him out. Now three months later she really didn't think she would be standing on the front steps of his home. It had seemed an impossible feat, something to help her get through the grief of her mothers early passing and keep her mind from burying itself in the blackness that was her past. This was the future. She hoped. The dark mahogany door that was at arms reach suddenly seemed too close, too claustrophobic, and an attack of fear and nervousness caused her to back away a step, she quickly looked around her and spotted an inviting bench not far from the looming house. She needed time to collect her thoughts before she ended eighteen years of wonder, and so hiking her heavy backpack onto her back once again, made her way across the busy plaza, sitting down with a thump onto the wooden seat.  
  
  
  
Florence was beautiful she had to admit, and she could easily see why he would choose such a city to settle down in. If you could call it that she mused. Having never left her beloved city of New York for more than a day, she was surprised that she didn't miss it. She had no one there that she would label a close friend and certainly no one she was attached to. It hadn't been as difficult as she imagined it would be to find him. It was scary actually when she thought about it. But, she mused, she had inside knowledge. With a smile she remembered the first time she had found out who exactly her father was. Her mother had been sitting at the kitchen table, she remembered fondly, skimming through the morning papers with her cup of strong coffee, as was the normal everyday way of things in the McKenzie family home. She remembered she had lost her English paper due in that day and was frantically pulling the cushions out from the sofa when her mom had called her name. Groaning she had abandoned her search temporarily, and with all the hormonal flair of a fourteen year old had stomped her way to the kitchen, muttering upon entering " What!"  
  
She found herself laughing slightly at the memory of her mothers face. Calm and composed she had given her one of her looks, this one meant sit down, shut-up and stop acting like a baby. She remembered sitting down on the opposite high backed chair, the smell of coffee making her smile. Her mother had been looking at her hands when she finally spoke; her usual confident tone replaced with one that sounded alien to her.  
  
" Emily I want to talk to you…about your father"  
  
She remembered blinking stupidly for a few seconds, her brow creasing, and her thoughts swirling in her mind. Her mother had always refused to speak about her father, it was a no-go conversation, always had been, and although she found it disappointing and sometimes infuriating she never pressed the subject, always seeing the pained look in her mothers eyes. She decided she didn't trust her voice and so numbly nodded her consent to continue, her body tingling with something she didn't understand at the time.  
  
Her mother had looked up then, and the pained look that usually accompanied the beginnings of a conversation that never happened about her mysterious dad, wasn't there. There was a far away look in its place.  
  
" Fourteen years ago I was still living in Chicago, I didn't have much money as I had just left medical school and was looking for a job. I didn't have much in the way of experience and was finding it hard to get into a decent practise, so out of sheer desperation I started working as a waitress in a small café. The money wasn't great but it was enough to keep a roof over my head and food in my stomach. That's were I met your dad."  
  
She paused, looking somewhere over my shoulder, and just as it stretched beyond the comfortable; I remember she started speaking again causing me to jump.  
  
" He was a regular customer, coming in the same time early every morning, having the same thing every day. No one paid much attention to him, he sat quietly in the corner, looking out the window, or reading the morning paper. I was usually in on the late shift, but Sam the owner had asked me to work the extra hours and I was in no position to deny him. I came in on the morning shift, six am sharp. I remember I had been up all night studying the classifieds, looking for a position in a small practise, and was not looking my best when I made an appearance." She smiled fondly, obviously remembering the details.  
  
" The first thing that stuck me when I went to take his order, was his eyes. He had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen, and I remember it took me a minute to compose myself and finally ask what he wanted. He looked up at me and in a velvet voice, like nothing i've ever heard since, told me his usual order, making it sound like he was reciting poetry. I couldn't concentrate the rest of the day, my stubborn mind replaying the event over and over. At the end of my shift I asked Sam if there was any way I could have permanent morning shift. He laughed at me and asked me if I was crazy. He usually had to threaten people's jobs to get them on the early, and that was when I started seeing your father every day."  
  
"He came and went for over two weeks without so much as a word outside his order and his please and thank-you's. He was always very courteous. I almost dyed when he asked me to join him for dinner. He was always so sophisticated looking, with his designer suits and big tips. He was a few years older than me, but I didn't care, I had become smitten with him and agreed readily. He took me too a posh resteraunt, bought expensive wine and champagne, and I told him about medical school, my life in general up to that point. He was so easy to talk to; I guess I should have guessed then. It turned out that he was a psychiatrist, a brilliant one at that. I remember feeling slightly intimidated by him, when I took the time that night to look him up. Three weeks later and two more dates, he offered me a position at his practise. I couldn't believe it; it was dreams come true. A week later I found myself sitting in a comfy leather chair behind an obviously expensive table, looking over case notes of the new patients I had. He was always there if I found myself worried or struggling, and before long I woke up one morning and realised I was in love"  
  
A noisy crowd of Japanese tourists broke her out of her reverie, and she looked around quickly, her eyes landing on the mahogany door. She sighed deeply, sinking into the hard bench deeper. She was amazed at how vividly she remembered the conversation with her mother. She knew she had a good memory; it had helped her leave top of her history class in college. She closed her eyes slowly, letting the noise around her slip away as she fell back into her memory, as she had done so many times before. She remembered when her mother had paused again she had been sitting on the edge of her seat, wanting to scream at her mom to continue, to say him name, anything. She jumped again when her mother spoke, her voice was slightly deeper now, her eyes a little sadder.  
  
" I didn't tell anyone I was seeing your dad and I don't think he did either, we continued dating, he bought me lavish gifts and showed me the city's hidden treasures. It was the most wonderful time of my life, I had never been happier. I had a great job, had bought myself a lovely apartment, and was dating one of the most handsome, interesting, educated man I had ever met."  
  
She stopped, her voice cracking a little. I remember the single tear that left a watery track on her left cheek.  
  
" Two weeks later he disappeared. I hadn't heard from him for a few days and he had left a note saying he wouldn't be at work, he was taking a holiday. It was all so strange. It wasn't that he didn't tell me; he was a mysterious man, always keeping a certain amount of distance. It wasn't a great surprise that he just up and left, he liked his own space. A week later I found out that I was pregnant with you. I was so happy, I had always wanted a family and I couldn't wait to tell him."  
  
Her bottom lip quivered, and her hands were shaking. I remember being so scared, a thousand questions stinging the end of my tongue. Was he dead?  
  
" I was sitting alone in my apartment about a week later, depressed and angry. I thought that somehow he had found out and didn't want to return to me, or that he had found someone else. I knew deep down that neither could be true, he wasn't the kind of man to cheat, he would probably find it rude and there was no way he could know I was pregnant, I hadn't told a soul. I was idly flicking through the channels when my whole world came crashing down. The news special was on and a picture of your fathers face was filling the screen. Your father is Dr Hannibal Lector."  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes again, she swung her backpack to the ground. Unzipping the side pocket she unwrapped the small brown paper bag and lifted the cream folded piece of paper and held it delicately in her small hands. Opening it out she ignored the passers-by and begun to read the elegant handwriting. She had lost count how many times she had read it over the years.  
  
  
  
My dear Catherine,  
  
I write this letter with a heavy heart, knowing the conflicting emotions that must be etched across your face, I am somewhat to blame for. It has been many years since the last time we spoke Catherine, and I find myself remorseful that we shant ever again. I will not be so bold as to explain what it is you are feeling, i'm sure you know all too well. I will not apologise for my actions, nor will I explain them. I'm sorry I couldn't be in contact sooner my dear Catherine, but i'm sure you understand why. I hope that our time together resides somewhere happy in your heart, I know that it is true in my case. I find that I must thank-you for your silence, whether it was for your own benefit or my own, it was appreciated.  
  
I hope you have moved on with your life Catherine, you are an intelligent, charming and beautiful woman, making the world a better place with you in it. Which leads me to this, I will not call upon you now I have my freedom back you needn't worry, I hope you extend me the same courtesy. You have my best wishes for the future, wherever that may take you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hannibal Lector M.D  
  
  
  
She neatly folded the letter and placed it back in the rucksack. She remembered her mother consoling her as she processed the information, the endless tears they had both shed over the following days. It was then she swore to herself that one day she would meet her father, whether it would lead to the beginnings of a new life or the end, it was a chance she was willing to make. She never told her mother what her secret was. So it was the only thing she could think of after her mother had died to do. She looked back at the door. She wouldn't pretend to herself that she wasn't scared to meet him. After finding out who he was she had researched everything she could get her hands on, and it had left her with a healthy amount of fear for the man. But, she thought to her self, her jaw set, I didn't come all this way to turn back, and more sadly, I don't have anything to go back for. 


	2. Meeting

Usual disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters, they are the sole property of Mr Tom Harris. I'm just borrowing them for a wee while.  
  
Ok, here's a little more of the story. I'm not sure I know what direction I want this to take, so any advice, good or bad would be appreciated. I have a mountain of story's saved onto computer, all Hannibal, but I've never had the confidence to post anything before. I would just like to thank the people who have reviewed so far. You have given me my confidence. Thank-you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rubbing her wet palms over her kaki trousers, she started towards the door once again, very slowly. Her eyes never left the dark wood, she didn't notice the people bumping into her large backpack, nor the curses and looks she received when she bumped into people. Standing once again on the large steps outside, she raised her right hand to the intercom. She had to squint in the dimming light to see the name she was looking for,  
  
Dr fell  
  
She looked at it for a long time. Looking behind her again she noticed it had become quieter, she must have been sitting on the bench longer than she thought, and it had begun to get dark. Its now or never she scolded herself and turned back to the intercom. Raising a trembling hand she hovered over the button, before taking a deep breath and pressing it. She squeezed her eyes shut as though expecting the sky's to fall upon her. A frown slowly appeared on her brow after a few seconds, after a minute she pressed it again, this time holding it down a little longer. Nothing.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Of all the times he had to be out! Slumping down onto the step, feeling the cold of the age-old stone, she held her head in her hands, shaking it.  
  
"Well ill just have to wait," she muttered to herself  
  
"In the dark, alone, in a strange city" she added a moment later, looking around herself.  
  
"Good thinking girl"  
  
Moving her rucksack, she leaned against the cold stonewall to her right, letting her head rest on the bag. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she made herself as small as possible, the cold starting to permeate her bones. Reaching into the large pocket in her trousers, she pulled out a bar of chocolate. She suddenly realised she was starving and began to eat the bar in haste, her stomach settled enough now that she knew she maybe had a wait. Resting her head against the bag once again, she thought for the millionth time what the meeting would be like. Would he give her a chance to explain, or simply cut her throat? The thought made her shiver. The plaza was deserted now except the occasional couple holding hands in the moonlight or the occasional cat that scampered across the cobbles, chasing imaginary mice.  
  
She was fighting sleep. It had been over two hours ago when she had first pressed the buzzer and there was still no sign from him. In the two hours she had been propositioned three times by men, ate two candy bars and a chewing gum and nodded off once for a few minutes. She had considered checking into a hotel and coming back tomorrow at least a thousand times, but did not trust herself to be as courageous as she was at this minute. Wrapping her coat more tightly around her she let her eyes close for a second, thinking about what she would say. She got as far as hello before sleep caught up with her.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Walking briskly over the cobbled street, Dr lector was tuned to every sound around him. He could hear his footfalls, the whisper of lovers as he passed an alleyway, could smell the distinct smell of coffee from a café in the next street, could hear the shouting of youths even farther away. All in all a typical night in this city that held a special place in him. Fishing his keys from his pocket he made his way across the plaza, noticing almost immediately the dark object on his steps. His pace slowed, although a normal person would not have noticed. They also wouldn't have noticed the smooth way his harpy had slid into his palm, not held but waiting to be used at lightening speed if the need should arise. As he got a little closer he could make out that is was indeed a person, a female. Slowing his pace to a gentle walk he approached the sleeping bundle on the stairs. Tilting his head slightly he could see one side of her face. She was young, maybe seventeen or eighteen, with no make-up or perfume. He noticed the backpack and the airport tags that were still attached. America, New York to be exact. How interesting, he pondered. Walking closer still so that he was looking directly down upon her, he noticed the empty wrappings of a candy bar protruding from her pocket, her clean clothes and the clean scent that was coming from her in warm waves through the chill of the night. She obviously wasn't homeless, or a street beggar. Her clothes told him that much, too clean, too expensive. After finding out all he could from his vantage point, he took a large step away.  
  
Now, he thought. There was a chance that he could be recognised by this young lady, if indeed she was from New York. That wouldn't do. It was also incredibly rude for her to be where she was in the state she was, not to mention unwise. It was rather late; the opera hadn't finished till after midnight. He knew he would be able to tell almost immediately whether or not she recognised him, from a simple look at her face. With this in mind and the comforting cold steel of the harpy within easy reach, he took a small step forward and placed a hand on her arm. The reaction was not what he expected. With agility only the young possess, her yes snapped open and she jumped to her feet, taking a defensive position.  
  
" Stay away from me or I swear ill kick your ass!" she said, as she swung around, her eyes dark and still sleepy.  
  
Dr Lector didn't jump. Didn't move at all actually. Simply stared at the young girl with an amused air about him. It was only when he noticed her eyes widen and her mouth slightly part that he felt the need to speak. This wasn't looking good for the brave young girl. Not good at all.  
  
" Good evening. I'm sorry that I startled you. My name is Dr Fell, I live here. What may I ask, where you doing sleeping in my doorway? Have you nowhere you should be?"  
  
She couldn't believe it was he. Standing not four feet in front of her. She couldn't seem to speak, couldn't seem to do anything apart from stare at him. He had asked a question, what was it again?  
  
" I I I I ….." was the best she could do. She frowned at herself, looking down to her feet. What was wrong with her, she had spent years practising this speech. Damn it!  
  
"I'm sure your feet don't have the answers to the question my dear," he stated quietly  
  
She looked up at him, her face colouring slightly.  
  
"I I I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was waiting for what seemed like forever and its been a long day and I didn't want to go anywhere just in case I missed you and there was guy with really bad breath hovering around and when he went away I suddenly felt soooo tired and…"  
  
"Your adolescent charm is quickly wearing thin my dear, I suggest you tell me what it is that you want"  
  
She mentally kicked herself for babbling. She didn't think she would be this nervous. She missed her mom.  
  
" Dr Lecto…"  
  
She froze. This was it; this was how she was going to die.  
  
Dr Lector tilted his head slightly to the side. She was scared now. He let his harpy slip into his waiting hand. The moonlight gleamed wickedly off the curved blade. He smiled unpleasantly.  
  
" What's your name?" he asked gently  
  
Watching the blade slip into his hand, she closed her eyes against the tears.  
  
"Emily" she croaked her eyes still closed. She decided to keep them closed; she didn't want to see it coming.  
  
" Emily" he repeated  
  
" Emily i'm confused. I'm confused because you obviously know who I am, and yet you still seek me out. Now unless you have a death wish, or an obsessive crush, both I doubt very much, I can't think of a reason for you standing before me."  
  
The tears were falling freely now from between closed eyes, her face downcast. Except for the occasional hitch in her breathing, she remained silent. Her breathing stopped all together when she felt the cold metal press against the underside of her chin. The slight pressure forced her head up.  
  
"Emily i'm going to ask you to come into my home. Now be a good girl and don't scream ok?"  
  
She nodded her head numbly and opened her eyes. She was met with an intense maroon stare. He started to back away slightly removing the blade as he moved; letting is disappearing as if by magic. She found herself moving forward, drawn by the two pinpoints of light in his eyes. She signed a heavy sign and when the door opened and he motioned her inside, she raised her head high and walked through the wide entrance, shivering as the warm air touched her chilled bones.  
  
" Now Emily" he said as he removed his overcoat revealing an obviously expensive tux.  
  
" The reason you are not dead is due to my own selfish curiosity. I want to know your reasons for tracking me down. I also want to know how you did it and who else knows you're here."  
  
He led her through the exquisitely furnished hall into the living area, where she was motioned to sit on the plush sofa while he settled himself in an armchair facing her. She almost smiled at the memory of her mother taking a similar position whenever they had to have a 'talk'. Once a psychiatrist, always a psychiatrist.  
  
He didn't say anything else, but steeple his fingers under his chin and gazed at her intently.  
  
She took a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly, like her mother had shown her.  
  
He noticed with some amusement the way she was composing herself. If he didn't know better he would have said she had received council at some point in her short life.  
  
"My name is Emily McKenzie. My mother's name was Catherine McKenzie."  
  
She was happy her voice hadn't failed her and had sounded strong.  
  
Dr Lectors breathing stopped momentarily, and then continued as though nothing had happened. In one short sentence he know all he needed to know.  
  
" About four years ago my mother told me of the relationship she had with yourself Dr Lector. She told me everything. I'm sure I don't have to share any of the history with you sir, but there's something that I would like to talk to you about. When you left………"  
  
She took another deep breath. This was even harder than she thought it would be.  
  
" She, She found out that she was pregnant. I was born eight and a half months later. My mother died three months ago in a road accident, and I have no-one else left in America. Ever since I found out about you I have wanted to see you. I know perfectly well what you have done, what you do. I came here knowing the risks I was taking. But as I said I have nothing left, and my mom, my mom…."  
  
She stopped. Her voice was wavering and her eyes were tearing up, but anger at herself pulled her together, she was determined to finish this  
  
" My mom never thought you a monster. She always thought of you whether she told me or not, and I think her thoughts were happy ones. I don't know what she would say if she knew I had came to you."  
  
She smiled then  
  
" She would probably go mad actually."  
  
  
  
Dr Lector sat immobile, his mind a turmoil of thoughts. If she was telling the truth and he had no reason to doubt what she was, then this was his daughter. His flesh and blood. The thought was overwhelming.  
  
" I don't know why I wanted to see you. I don't have any questions I need answered and I don't need a dad. I I think I just needed you to know. Now you do. You're my father."  
  
She reached into her backpack and took the letter out of its safe haven once again. With trembling legs she managed to stand and take the few steps towards him. With a surprisingly steady hand she held it out to him.  
  
Dr Lector studied her as she stood before him. She looked like her mother he realised; he didn't know why he hadn't spotted it earlier. He recognised the letter instantly as the one he had sent to Catherine. Taking his time he finally stood, looking down at the trembling girl before him. His face showed no emotion as he took the letter from her small hand, feeling the familiar paper between his fingers. He quickly placed it in his breast pocket, before addressing her once again.  
  
" Thank you for bringing me the letter Emily. Obviously I had no idea that you existed. I'm not saying if I did that I would have played any more of a part than I have in raising you. Your mother was a special person; it saddens me deeply to hear of her passing. You must understand Emily that this isn't a safe place for you to be."  
  
Noticing the slight tremble that went through her body he quickly explained.  
  
"You are in no danger from me Emily." He said gently, noticing immediately the wave of relaxation ripple through her small frame, the way she seemed to sag.  
  
" I'm sorry I came here Dr Lector. I didn't mean to endanger you. I can assure you that no one knows of my whereabouts. As I said I don't have anyone left back in America. No one followed me, I made sure, and the only reason I managed to find you was mainly through information my mother gave me. It was a lot of guesswork without her. I'll leave on the next flight available to England, ill spend a month there before heading to L.A."  
  
He studied her face. She wasn't lying.  
  
" You seem to have it all figured out." He said with a little more of his usual demeanour back  
  
She looked up at his face and smiled a daft half smile  
  
" I wonder who I take that from" 


	3. A new day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I make any profit from them.  
  
I know this is a short chapter but I had a bit of writer's block. Promise to have more up soon. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
He allowed a half smile of his own to materialise. She turned around then and walked back towards the sofa, zipping up her side pocket and lifting it from the floor. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Emily in case it's slipped your notice its almost half one in the morning, your clearly exhausted and hungry. I think it's probably a better idea you wait till morning when you've got a clearer head on your shoulders hmmm?"  
  
She frowned at him, a simple gesture he found endearing.  
  
" I don't think that's a great idea Doctor. I should probably just head just now"  
  
" Hmmm, stubbornness, I wonder who you take that from hmmm?"  
  
A pained look crossed her eyes and she averted them to the floor.  
  
He lowered his tone to one he would use on patients, a deep hypnotic resonance, filled the room.  
  
"Emily, why don't you sit down, relax and ill get us a drink hmm?"  
  
His deep voice felt comforting, and if she were honest with herself the thought of going back on the street was not a welcoming one. Dropping her pack to the floor once again, she gingerly sat on the edge of the cream sofa, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Satisfied for the moment that she wouldn't flee once he left the room, he crossed the expanse of the floor to the drinks cabinet and poured two generous glasses with château d yeam. If he were honest with himself he was completely shocked. He had never imagined himself having children. His lifestyle never permitted such a thing.  
  
Walking back to the sofa he handed one to Emily, who took it with a timid "Thank you"  
  
Sitting back in his armchair he studied her taking a sip of the expensive wine. She made a slight face of surprise and conceded to take another sip, this one lasted longer.  
  
  
  
The wine was like nothing she had ever tasted. She didn't drink alcohol, her mother had allowed her the occasional glass with her dinner but she didn't have a taste for it. She preferred cola any day. Almost immediately she felt the wine take its effect, she had drunk half the glass and surmised that it was due to her empty stomach. She felt herself sinking into the inviting sofa.  
  
Dr Lector smiled at her. The wine was having its desired effect on her. He could tell she didn't drink alcohol very often and from the few candy wrappers that were stuffed in her pocket, she was drinking it on an empty stomach. Watching her slide her feet under her sitting form and relaxing into the couch, he got up and sat at the other side, leaving a comfortable distance between them.  
  
Reaching over he took the glass from her heavy hand.  
  
"Perhaps the wine isn't a good idea," he said carefully  
  
Her tipsy face turned towards him and scowled mildly at him in annoyance  
  
" I can have wine, I've had it before you know. I'm not a kid"  
  
"Nor do I presume you are. Probably not a good idea to drink it on an empty stomach. Do you want a snack? Something light perhaps?"  
  
"No thanks" she said, a look of mild disgust crossing her eyes, a look that didn't go unnoticed by the doctor.  
  
He smiled.  
  
" I was referring to a salad or perhaps some toast. Its not good eating heavy at this time of the night." He winked at her  
  
"If its all the same to you, I think ill take a pass," she muttered.  
  
Her eyes were so heavy, she felt herself sinking further into the cushions, and noticed with a start when her head fell slightly to the side.  
  
"Close your eyes Emily" he said in the same slow and hypnotic voice.  
  
She did as he said, without hesitation. Closing her eyes she felt herself slipping off, her head dropping to the side. Within seconds she was deeply asleep, her hand slipping from her lap to fall limply at her side.  
  
Dr Lector watched her slip into REM sleep. Standing up with a whisper of material, he walked to stand in front of her. Removing the heavy backpack from the floor he placed it across the room. Returning with a heavy blanket across one arm he studied her sleeping form for a minute before finally draping it gently over her small body. She sighed in her sleep one hand coming up to grasp the blanket and pull it over her shoulders, her head burying itself into the velvet cushions. Walking back to his armchair he sat down heavily. He sat for hours simply thinking. What to do?  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
I know, I know, its short. The next chapter will be up soon. Review? Please? 


	4. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed herein, i'm just borrowing them. No profit is made.  
  
Ok, next chapter. A rather short one I'm afraid, but I promise the next instalment will be longer. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She could feel the world starting to slip back. Stretching lazily she pulled the warm blanket over her head with a groan, not wanting to face the world yet. She almost had a heart attack when she heard the now familiar voice.  
  
" Good Afternoon Emily. You must be hungry my dear. I was thinking that we should go to a café for our lunch since you seem to have reservations about my culinary skills."  
  
"What time is it?" she mumbled from beneath the blanket  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
" It is almost quarter past twelve. There are a number of excellent outdoor cafes in Florence, although I doubt you'll see many if you continue to hide under a blanket"  
  
Could she do this? She thought to herself. Too late for that  
  
Throwing the blanket to her feet, she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust her eyes. Pulling herself into a sitting position she squinted up at Dr lector and offered him a half smile. One that he returned she was happy to see.  
  
" Much better. Now why don't you go use the facilities while I make us a cup of coffee hmmm?"  
  
She sighed. This all seemed too normal, too everyday. She felt as though she was in a dream, one that she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to wake from.  
  
" Yeah, Thanks" she said awkwardly, swinging her legs down to the cold stone floor she gingerly stood up, walking a few feet way from the watchful doctor before stopping and frowning. Looking to her left and right she about turned and with a sheepish expression asked,  
  
" Umm where's the bathroom?"  
  
" Down the hall, first of your left" he replied smoothly, trying to keep his face neutral.  
  
Without another word she quickly walked out to the hall.  
  
  
  
Forty-five minutes later they were ready to leave, and with another glare from the good doctor, they made their way onto the bright plaza. She cast a longwise glance at him. He was wearing an expensive looking cream suit with a red tie, and a white fedora tilted at the front. Topped with a pair of dark sunglasses she was impressed at the way he managed to hide his face and still look elegant. She would have probably walked by him in the street without a second glance, but she was sure that was his aim. She had to admit that she felt a little more relaxed with him on the street than she did in the house. When he started walking down the plaza at a leisurely pace she instinctively followed a step behind. She had no idea where they were headed, obviously a café, he had said that much and she would be lying if she said that food didn't sound good right about now. Walking for another ten minutes, the constant crowd of people who were constantly elbowing her and bumping into her were starting to grate on her nerves and she found she had to bite her tongue from shouting obscenity's at a few of them. Just when she thought about walking directly behind Dr Lector as he seemed to pass through the mass without so much as a touch, he stopped abruptly and she almost walked into the back of him. Turning her head she saw they were standing in front of an expensive looking restaurant, the kind that had tinted windows so you couldn't see who was inside. Looking from the windows to Dr Lector then to herself and her state of dress, she glanced back up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Dr Lec…"  
  
  
  
" Mind your tongue Emily," he scolded mildly but seriously.  
  
Her face flushed red, but she met his stare with one of her own. He winked at her then and placed his hands behind his back.  
  
" Your attire should not cause you concern, although while on the subject a shopping trip may be in order while you are here. "  
  
If it were possible her face reddened even more, although this were due to indignation rather than embarrassment. Before she had the chance to make a witty comeback, he was already making his way into the café, selecting a secluded seating area and motioning for the waiter. Grumbling under her breath she made her way to the seat, planting herself on the one opposite his own. He was talking to the waiter in fluent Italian, the waiter hastily scribbling onto his order pad. Before she had the chance to even glance at the oversized menu, they were picked up and with a nod the head, the waiter disappeared with them neatly folded under his arm. Before she had the chance to complain about her limited rights when it cam to eating, he began to speak,  
  
" Now Emily, I find myself in a position that I didn't ever expect myself to be in, having children never crossed my mind. I can see you are uncomfortable in my presence, whether this is due to my, what shall we say? Reputation? Or simply that you have come half way around the world to see me, and now that you are faced with your goal, you are unsure on how to continue. My guess is that you didn't think pass the actual meeting, and are now a little confused." Without giving her a chance to interrupt he continued.  
  
" Don't answer yet Emily, I haven't finished. " He glanced at her sad face knowing he had hit home.  
  
" You have questions Emily, You just don't know them yet. You are lost, afraid. You still grieve for your mother, and are suddenly faced with the big bad world, without her shoulder to hide behind. You feel isolated and alone. This is why you came to me."  
  
**************************************** 


	5. Nightmares

See previous chapters for disclaimers  
  
Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I was having a little writer's block. Thanks for the reviews so far, please keep them coming, it encourages me to continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her bottom lip quivered and she felt tears stinging her eyes, but refused to release them in front of him. How did he know so much? She looked down at her folded hands in her lap, her hair forming a curtain over her face. She didn't want him to see her like this. Weak and pathetic. She had to be strong, no more tears. Taking a long shuddering breath, she gripped her hands tightly together to stop the tremble. When she looked up again he was holding a bright white handkerchief in her direction. Giving him a weak smile, she took it and held it in her hand, feeling the smooth cool material, taking comfort from it.  
  
" I didn't know where else to go," she admitted quietly. She figured there was no point lying to him. He deserved to know the truth.  
  
" After mom died I felt as though the bottom had fallen out of my world. I still stayed at home, but it felt so empty without her. Everywhere I looked she was there. I've never been anyway for more than two nights before I felt home sick. Mom did everything for me, she always listened to me" she smiled fondly in memory  
  
" She used to kid me that she would start charging me for her services. She always made me laugh. When she died I tried to get on with it. But there where so many things that I didn't know, so many things she didn't have a chance to tell me, to show me." She hiccupped, and fixed her stare somewhere on the table. It felt good to share her problems again.  
  
" I didn't have anyone I could turn to in New York. My mom was an only child and I don't have many friends. I was sick of mopping around the house, crying and generally feeling sorry for myself. That's when I found the letter again. I've always wondered…. always imagined what it would be like to…. well anyway that's when I started doing my research, and here I am" she finished lamely, glancing back down to her hands.  
  
Dr Lector gazed at her from across the table. Usually he would revel in the pain of other's, drink from their misery. But for the second time in his life he felt compelled to comfort.  
  
" Emily, look at me" He saw the distinct shake of her head; her hair restricted the view of her face. Slowly he stood and moved to the chair next to him, next to Emily. Reaching out a hand he slid a finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his, his stare holding her own.  
  
" This is what you're going to do Emily. And ill have no arguments, I don't brook disobedience well." The mild threat was enough to hold her full attention, he knew she wanted, no needed this guidance just now.  
  
" You're going to stay in Florence for a while. You're going to heal the wounds that you have been ignoring. You're going to give me a chance to get to know my daughter." He finished softly. Seeing the wobble of her lip again he held his hand out to her. She looked at it for a moment, as if fighting a war with herself, before she suddenly leaned forward, burying her head in his chest, small quiet sobs causing her petit frame to shudder. He was surprised at first, not used to this invasion of his personnel space, but slowly put his hand to her head, holding it close, brushing his thumb over her silky hair. After a moment she pulled away and used his handkerchief to wipe the trail the tears had left behind. Pushing her hair behind her ears she took a few deep breaths before meeting his gaze.  
  
" Better?" he asked smoothly  
  
She smiled a quick genuine smile,  
  
" Yeah, thanks" she stated quietly, feeling somewhat embarrassed, but moreover relieved. As if on que the waiter appeared again at the side of the table with two steaming plates of food. Dr Lector patted Emily once on the arm and moved back to his original place, feeling the need to get some of his own space back. Muttering his thanks to the waiter, he quickly disappeared again, leaving the strange couple to their food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
After eating their meal in compatible silence, Dr Lector stood and held his arm out to the young lady. Hesitantly she took it and they began walking together towards the centre of the city. He showed her some of the sights that were particular favourites of his, and enjoyed the sight of her face when she saw them for the first time. Already forming a place for her in his memory palace, he felt slightly uncomfortable with how quickly she was growing on him. It was true that he didn't feel the need to have children in his life, but faced with it now, he was starting to see the benefits of it. He was surprisingly proud when she started sprouting facts and figures about the several sights he had shown her, learning about her history degree.  
  
The only way she could describe her feelings at the moment was comfortably uncomfortable. She had decided that she was going to enjoy the day; it had been too long since she had felt anything other than sadness and loneliness. She was always aware of the man standing next to her, kept the things he had done at the forefront of her mind. But she found it hard to be fearful in his presence; he was polite, interesting and intelligent. Just like her mother had described him, she thought fondly. He was standing at the side of a grand fountain, scrutinising the inscriptions, and she was happy sitting on a bench nearby. She studied her surroundings, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. The city truly was stunning, and she could again see way he would want to be here. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, about his childhood, his teenaged years, his years of studying, and of course the dark aspects of his life after that. She wasn't sure he would part with any information, but she had been honest and forthcoming with him so far, she just hoped that he would do the same. As she sat pondering, watching the passing crowds, she didn't see him approach her, and jumped again as he spoke. She would have to stop doing that.  
  
" Are you ready to continue our day Emily?" he asked softly, noticing her small jump.  
  
She smiled slightly, standing and with a polite nod of her head,  
  
" Lead the way Dr Fell"  
  
He smiled at her and offered his arm, which she took without thinking about it he noted happily.  
  
Heading for the department store, which was just around the corner, he glanced down at her. She was studying the shop windows as they walked, raising her eyebrows as she noticed the price tags on some of the merchandise. It was true that this was an expensive part of the town, but one that he was familiar with. As they neared the entrance, he nodded at the security guard standing outside and turned abruptly right. She snapped her head up to look at him, her head creased with a frown.  
  
" Do you need something?" she queried, not noticing that it was a female shopping plaza.  
  
He continued walking, not looking at her,  
  
" I may be many things Emily, but a cross-dresser isn't one of them." He finished with a little tug at the side of his mouth.  
  
She looked at the magnificent plaza as it opened out, taking in the many shops and stalls, the obviously rich woman strolling elegantly from one to the other, with small bags held in one hand and a cell phone or purse in the other. Wow.  
  
" Dr Fell, I don't think…"  
  
" Thankfully Emily, your on vacation, which means you don't have to" he said, heading towards a very posh looking store.  
  
" But…"  
  
Before she could say anything else, she was being pushed by the shoulders onto a plush seat. She sat open mouthed, watching as three gorgeous woman approached him a little bit away from where she sat. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she could see that all three woman where nodding their head and eventually scattered away in different directions, looking over to her occasionally. As he left something with the cashier at the elaborate till point, he turned and headed back to where she sat. He almost laughed out loud as he took in her face. She looked petrified.  
  
" These kind woman are going to help you pick out a new outfit to wear to the opera tonight. Ah ah ah, now Emily I would take any arguments." He said, his face schooled to display a stern face.  
  
" Dr Fell. " she started with as much confidence as she could muster  
  
" I appreciate your kindness, really I do, but…." She gestured with her hands, trying to explain.  
  
" I can't wear anything they have in here! Have you seen some of this stuff!" she grabbed the nearest thing to her which happened to be a light blue, two layer, short dress. Very short. Her eyebrows shot up as she held it out to him.  
  
" I mean look at this! And god only knows what they're charging!" she grabbed the ticket that hung loosely around the hanger. Her jaw dropped.  
  
" You could buy a small country for that!" she whispered, her face flushed and shocked.  
  
He stared at the dress and then at her, and almost broke his calm façade at her last comment.  
  
" Really Emily" he stared, taking the dress from her hand and returning it to its original home.  
  
" Blue really isn't your colour" he winked at her and smiled as she rolled her eyes. She looked like her mother when she was exasperated.  
  
" I'll be back in around an hour. I have a few errands to run." Seeing the blind panic rise in her, whether it was due to the fact he was leaving her here, or something a little darker he couldn't tell.  
  
" Don't fret Emily, enjoy yourself. I'll be back in an hour." And he quickly turned and left the store, giving a little wave to the three ladies that where bringing boxes from behind the counter.  
  
An hour later he returned as promised, and stood just inside the doorway, leaning on one of the columns. He watched Emily's face. She looked a lot more relaxed since he had left her. She was happily chatting to one of the assistants, while another was taking shoes from her feet. There were about seven dresses lying next to her, and numerous other pieces of clothing. She had been busy. Taking his time he approached her, not wanting to spoil her mood. When her eye finally fell on him, she offered a shy smile and a shrug of her shoulders. Finally standing before her he surveyed the mess around her with a little smile.  
  
" Looks like you've been busy. Perhaps I should leave you for a little longer?"  
  
Before she had a chance to answer, the lady she was talking to chirped in,  
  
" No senior, she has been checking her watch every five minutes since you left. She has wonderful taste, she must take it from her father" she said with a batting of her eyelids. Emily rolled her eyes at the attempt of flirtation.  
  
  
  
Dr lector couldn't help but smile at the obvious jealousy his young daughter was displaying. He watched as she stood up and started towards the entrance. She disappeared from sight as she turned the corner. With the little smile still playing on his lips, he made his way to the counter once more and told the cashier to ring up everything that she had liked and the he would be back later to collect it. With a polite nod of the head he made his way out of the store and immediately spotted his young charge sitting at the edge of an elaborate fountain in the middle of the shopping plaza.  
  
  
  
She was watching the water cascade down the many levels of the fountain, feeling the soft mist touch her face. She felt stupid, immature and totally confused. Dipping a finger into the water, she swirled it around watching the ripples stretch across the entire spans. She was happy that she didn't jump this time when she heard the voice next to her.  
  
" Feeling better?" He said conversationally, watching the passing crowds.  
  
She decided to ignore that question; she didn't want to even go there,  
  
" Dr Fell can I ask you a question?" she said hesitantly  
  
His response was immediate,  
  
" Well that depends on the question Emily, but by all means ask"  
  
She realised that she didn't know what to ask him. It was true that her mind what a jumble of questions, but she wasn't sure she was ready to ask any of them yet. She decided on the coward's way out.  
  
" What Opera are we seeing tonight?"  
  
He knew that was not what she wanted to ask, but he humoured her anyway.  
  
" You should never ask Emily, it spoils the surprise"  
  
Feeling more relaxed she turned her body so she was sitting watching the crowds as well.  
  
" I think I want to get out of here now. Is that ok?"  
  
Turning his head to look at her, he noticed that she didn't do the same. She sat swinging her legs, watching the crowds go by.  
  
" Of course Emily. Its been a long morning, do you want to continue with our explorations of the city, or would you rather we retire to my home?"  
  
Neither option truly appealed to her, but the thought of trailing around the city again was not a welcome one.  
  
" I think id like to go home, if that's ok"  
  
He noticed that she referred to it as home, her home. He would have to ponder that later.  
  
" Of course" he stood and began to stroll towards the exit, not offering his arm this time, sensing her need for space.  
  
She was glad he offered her space. She was beginning to feel suffocated with his presence. She didn't know what she wanted, on one hand she was thrilled that she was here, with him. On the other hand…she felt as though she where drowning. She felt as though she was being sucked into a whirlpool, and she needed a chance to draw breath, to take a step back and look at everything again. Before she realised it, they were once again standing on the front steps of his home. Stepping inside she welcomed the cool air that greeted them. Feeling awkward again, he quickly sensed it and politely showed her to the gust bedroom, where surprisingly she found her worn backpack. Standing just inside the room she looked around to say thanks but he was no longer there. Leaving the door slightly agar, she quickly fell atop the bed, arms spread above her head, every muscle in her body slowly melting into the sinfully deep mattress. Before long she felt her eyes drift close before sleep finally took her again.  
  
  
  
She was dreaming, she knew that. It was one of those weird dreams when you actually know your dreaming and can manipulate them. She was sitting in a parked car. It was a new car she saw, the high polished interior and the rich smell of new leather were enough to reach that conclusion. She looked out the window. She knew this street but it was a distant memory, one she couldn't quite place her finger on yet. Everything was very serene, calm. She was just starting to sink into the comfy seats when a primal instinct forced her to look up. It was kind of funny but she was sure she knew the car that was coming down the street towards the one she was in. Again she couldn't quite place it, but she was too lethargic to bother with the strain of pinpointing it. She watched a small group of children playing on the sidewalk. They were playing hopscotch. She remembered doing the same thing when she was very young. A cool breeze was blowing, but it was a sunny warm day and she was glad for it. When she saw the small boy throw the stone, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Suddenly everything came into focus and she knew where she was, what was about to happen. In desperation she tried the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. She looked up and saw the stone tumble between the parked cars in front of her and onto the road. She heard the giggle as the little boy took after it. She tried banging the front windshield but it was if they couldn't hear her. She heard the screech of brakes in slow motion that seemed to last forever. She saw the swerve of the car as it just missed the crouching figure of the boy. She saw the car begin to loose control as it headed towards her, smoke coming from behind it as the tyres screamed in protest. She saw the face of her mother as the car smashed into her own. 


	6. Questions

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
Thanks for the wonderful review's. I'll post more soon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She could feel the strong grip on her arms, shaking her. She could hear her name being repeated like a manta. As her eyes flew open, it took her a few moments to remember where she was, and she even struggled with the grip on her, her breathing heavy and shallow, her face dotted with perspiration.  
  
" Emily!" she stopped thrashing, her body going limp as she realised it was only a dream. Looking into the intense gaze, she felt her body tremble with the after effects.  
  
As soon as she stopped moving the iron grip at her arms left. She slowly sat up, wiping the back of her hand over her mouth. Her voice was shaky when she spoke.  
  
" I I I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you Dr Lector."  
  
The memory of her dream still haunted her, and she looked to her shaking hands to avoid the soul-searching gaze from the man who sat at the end of bed.  
  
" Is this a regular occurrence?" he asked softly, keeping his intense gaze fixed on her pale face.  
  
She stood and went to the long window, leaning her forehead against it, glad of the cool glass. She didn't want to talk about this yet.  
  
" Its no big deal, honestly, I'm fine, just a nightmare, everybody has them." Her voice was back to its normal tone and thankfully only her hands were shaking now which she stuffed into her trouser pockets. Turning from the window she looked over to where he sat, forcing a smile to her features. She could tell he wasn't easily fooled.  
  
" I would disagree Emily. In fact I would say that this is indeed a regular occurrence, you probably have at least one nightmare a night, a recurring dream. What is it that haunts you so? My guess would be your mother. How exactly did she die Emily? Was it her fault? You mentioned a car accident, was she intoxicated? Or was she simply at the receiving end of someone who was?" he took a moment to let his words sink in. As expected he didn't have to wait long.  
  
" She swerved to avoid hitting a child who had run out on the road. She lost control of the car and it hit a parked one. She died immediately. That's what the doctors say. That is was fast, she didn't feel anything." She was nodding her head as she spoke. Not meeting his gaze. She had begun to pace the small room. She really didn't want to talk about this just now. It was simply too hard.  
  
" You feel angry, confused. Why did she have to go down that road? Why didn't you spend a little more time talking with her that morning, or a little less? Why why why…." He had stood himself, and was now taking tiny steps towards her. He noticed the balled up fists at her side, the silent tears slipping down her face un-noticed.  
  
" Dr Lector, I appreciate what your doing, but its not needed. I don't need analysing."  
  
She was becoming mad. Why didn't he listen, she had said she was fine. She didn't want to talk about this, why wasn't he listening?  
  
" Your are mad at her for leaving you aren't you Emily? Now your alone in the world, and…."  
  
" Stop!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face, noticing he was at arms reach now.  
  
" What's wrong Emily? Are you ashamed that you feel anger towards your dead mother?" he drawled, his voice low and steady.  
  
He saw the slight turn in her body as she finally brought her hand around to hit him. Grabbing her wrist before it made contact he used it to pull her body towards his and used his other hand to hold her tight against him. She struggled profusely, slapping his chest repeatedly, sobs beginning to take the strength from her.  
  
" That's right Emily" he soothed, his voice turning hypnotic again as he cradled her now shaking form.  
  
" Let it out"  
  
The only thing she was aware of was the warmth surrounding her as the sobs came hard and fast, shaking her to the core. She screamed into his shirt and her legs came away from under her. She felt herself lifted momentarily, and moments later cradled again in warmth.  
  
He held her close, feeling the jolts go through him as well as she sobbed and screamed her grief. She occasionally struck him weakly, her tired body wearing itself out from the crying. He looked down at her head buried in his now damp shirt. He had done this a million times when he was still practising, had comforted a million people when he had eventually broken them down. It usually came with a smug sense of satisfaction, but not this time he thought. Sitting for what seemed like an eternity he eventually heard her breathing becoming deeper and more regular, her small body sinking into his large one. Standing effortlessly he placed her gently onto the bed, bringing the heavy comforter up and around her. She would sleep now he thought, without the endless nightmares.  
  
  
  
Blinking her eyes open, the first thing she noticed was that is was dark in the room. How long have I been sleeping? She thought to herself. Slowly sitting up she pulled the comforter that was draped across her to her feet and swung her legs around to meet the cold floor. She could hear music drifting through the slightly open door, and could smell fresh coffee. Bare footed she made her way down the large hall, following the sounds of the music which were becoming louder now. Peeking around the doorway she saw Dr Lector's back as he was sitting at the piano, his fingers moving quickly over the long keys. Only a small lantern and a few candles provided light, and it caused shadows to fill the room. Slowly approaching his seated form, she was careful not to make any noise, not wanting to disturb his brilliant playing. She was just about to tap him on the shoulder when the music suddenly stopped and his hands left the ivory keys, coming to rest in his lap.  
  
" I trust you slept well?" he asked, keeping his gaze fixed on one of the long windows at the end of the room.  
  
She felt slightly embarrassed for her outburst earlier, but she had to admit that it was the best sleep she had had in over three months.  
  
" Yes" she answered simply, knowing no further explanation was necessary. She left his side and walked towards the kitchen, her movement silent, only the whispering of fabric. She stopped in the doorway, taking a long steady look around, before venturing in and seeking out the coffee pot. She was looking through the neat cupboards when she felt rather than saw the presence behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the arm coming over her shoulder and opening a high cupboard door, where several mugs sat. She reached up and took one out, sitting it on the worktop, and slowly going through the comfortably familiar motions of making a cup of strong coffee. He stood off to the side, leaning against the worktop, watching her. The silence was starting to get uncomfortable when he eventually spoke.  
  
" Would you like something to eat?" his voice was a little rough from hours of not speaking.  
  
This was a delicate subject for her, and she couldn't quite stop the shudder that ran through her when his gravely voice sounded in the quite kitchen. This was something she would have to get used to.  
  
" What've you got?" she asked quietly, finally turning around and meeting his gaze, leaning against the worktop.  
  
He smiled a genuine smile and walked swiftly towards the large refrigerator in the corner. Opening it he quickly perused the contents, before pausing and motioning with his head to come over. He noticed the slight hesitation and sigh of resignation. He watched as she slowly, almost hesitantly made her way over, peeking around him to glance inside. He noticed the sigh of relief when she saw that nothing untoward was present. She looked over the contents hungrily, there was just about everything stacked neatly inside.  
  
"Can I make a sandwich?" she asked hesitantly, looking up to his face.  
  
He smiled shortly at her,  
  
" Of course. The bread is in the dispenser over there. Help yourself."  
  
He left her then and walked back into the living room, sitting on the sofa he listened to the sounds emanating from the kitchen. He knew that she was feeling awkward about their confrontation earlier, but he also knew that it was a big step for her to take. He heard the light switch being flicked and the soft sounds of her coming into the room. She sat opposite from him, in his armchair. Tucking her legs under her, she placed the cushion on her lap and sat the small plate with her sandwich on it, on top. Sipping her coffee she glanced over the rim at his silent figure. She felt she should say something about earlier.  
  
" Dr Lector"  
  
He looked up at her, giving her permission to continue.  
  
He watched as she struggled to find the words.  
  
" Thanks" she said simply  
  
Nodding his head he smiled at her. Simplicity was always the best way.  
  
" I'm glad you feel better Emily. Two goals in one day, We're doing quite well so far," he said lightly, referring to his earlier statement at the café.  
  
She smiled a shy smile at him, knowing to what he was referring. Looking around as she took a bite of her cheese sandwich, she noticed the hundreds of books that filled the walls, the busts of people she didn't know, and the antique furniture that littered the room. Her eyes fell on the large ornate clock that sat on one wall and her eyes flew back to his.  
  
" The opera!" she said, nearly choking on a crumb of cheese.  
  
He smiled as she swallowed hard, watching as she grimaced.  
  
" Probably on the third act by now. Don't fret Emily, there's always another night."  
  
She nodded her head in acceptance. Putting her now empty plate on the arm of the chair, she regarded him fully, her head tilting to the one side in a comical gesture that was so like his own. He could feel her insistent gaze and turned to meet it, glad that she didn't shrink back.  
  
" Dr Lector."  
  
" I do have a first name Emily," he said softly.  
  
" Hannibal" she tried the name quietly, frowning at the newness of it on her tongue.  
  
" What was it like? In prison?" she asked timidly, looking down at her hands.  
  
He took a deep breath. He knew she would have questions. He had some of his own.  
  
" I suppose you have read everything that you could get your hands on. So you probably have a good idea what it was like. Why don't you ask the question that you really want to ask Emily."  
  
At least he doesn't sound angry she though with a sense of relief.  
  
" Why?" she stated simply, but he held her gaze solidly, wanting more.  
  
She took a deep breath of her own and started again.  
  
" Why do u kill?" There, she had said it, it was out. She shrank back into the seat a little, preparing for a refusal.  
  
" Mmmmm, a question that has been asked by some of the finest minds in the world Emily. The answer is a simple one, as most answers are. I choose to. It is true that there are reasons behind most of my kills, but those reasons are my own. It is simply a matter of choice."  
  
She nodded her head slowly in understanding. He could see she was not finished.  
  
" But don't you feel anything? I mean after you've, you know" she gestured with her hand, making a plunging motion. She stopped sheepishly when she saw his raised eyebrow.  
  
" You mean do I feel Guilt? Regret? Then the answer is no. " He didn't want to explain too fully his actions and feelings with her.  
  
She nodded her head again and looked back to her hands. Reviewing the information he had shared with her. She looked up when he asked her a question.  
  
" What where your feelings Emily, when you found out that I was your father?" he had a rough idea but he wanted to hear it from her.  
  
She looked a little uncomfortable with the question, and squirmed a little on the seat.  
  
" Well, I wasn't exactly…. Thrilled. I mean I knew you. Well I didn't know you, but I knew of you." She stopped, feeling heat come to her face. She didn't know how to word this, with out upsetting him. He must have sensed this.  
  
" Emily, don't spare my feelings. Simply say what comes to mind." He offered gently.  
  
Nodding her head she continued.  
  
" I was angry mostly. I had waited fourteen years to find out who my father was and then to find out it was you. I was angry with everyone. My mom, even you. My mom tried to help me understand my feelings. She was great you know? When she eventually told me, I couldn't get her to shut up about you after that" she said with a small chuckle.  
  
" I wanted to know everything about you. The good and the bad. Mom was great with the good stuff, she told me all about your time together. She said it was one of the happiest times in her life. The bad stuff though; she didn't like to talk about. I was on my own with that one. There was no shortage of reading material, I can tell ya!"  
  
He smiled at her to continue.  
  
" I must have spent hours and hours in the campus library, reading about you. My few friends must of thought I was mad. The more I read, the more I wanted to meet you. And here I am."  
  
" What did you feel Emily? When you were reading about me?"  
  
" I felt." she looked up to the high ceiling, formulating her thoughts.  
  
" I was shocked at first. I mean I was only fourteen when I first started researching. And some of the pictures…well its safe to say I had some nightmares. Then I was curious. I wanted to know more about you. You the person. All the books seemed interested in was the murders. But here was nothing about you as a person. Sure there was your history, your profile. But I wanted more. That when I started thinking about tracking you down. I was scared. About meeting you I mean. But my curiosity was the stronger feeling. It won."  
  
He nodded his head in understanding. It was basically what he had surmised himself, but he was glad she had spoken it aloud.  
  
" And here you are" he whispered, granting her a half smile.  
  
She smiled awkwardly back and sunk a little deeper into the comfy armchair. Her fingers idly played with the stitching on the pillow on her lap. She felt more relaxed than she should be she thought, after all she was sitting conversing with Hannibal the cannibal. The thought made her smile and he picked up on it almost immediately.  
  
" Something funny Emily?" he asked amused  
  
" I can't believe I'm actually here," she said in a little wonderment.  
  
He studied her face, thinking for a moment he could see some of himself in her serious eyes. Standing he lifted the empty plate and mug from the arm of the chair and made his way into the kitchen, needing a little space. As he leaned his hands on the counter in front, his thoughts giving him a headache, he felt the tentative touch at his back, and heard the step away from him. Taking a deep breath he turned around to see the concerned face of his daughter.  
  
" Are you ok?"  
  
He smiled shortly  
  
" Of course Emily, I'm fine. Why don't you go watch some TV? There's one in the main room and one in your bedroom." He said a little tightly.  
  
Emily looked at him for a second, but thought better of asking him what was on his mind. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. Turning she headed back to her room, closing the door as she went in. Throwing herself onto the bed again, she couldn't believe so much had happened in the one day. She could hear the light notes of the piano floating through the silence again. Quickly changing into her pyjamas, she settled under the covers and let her eyes close. Listening to the enchanting music, she was soon fast asleep.  
  
Dr Lector opened her door without making a sound and made his way to the side of the bed. Looking down he brushed his thumb over her cheek. Standing back he surveyed the room. She had really left her mark he thought inwardly. The chair in the corner had a neat pile of worn clothes on them, shoes sitting underneath. A small notebook and pen sat on the bedside cabinet, and the room carried her fragrance. Walking over to the chair he lifted the short stack of clothes and headed back to the door. Pausing he whispered,  
  
" Goodnight Emily. Sleep well."  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1  
  
  
  
Stretching the kinks in her shoulders and legs, Emily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and made her way to the window. She could see people milling around outside, taking photos and enjoying the warm sun. Walking out to the wall she made her way to the bathroom and shut the door over. After attending to her imminent needs she made her to the kitchen, smiling at how she had already established a routine and this was only her second morning here. After pouring her normal strong cup of coffee she made her way to the living area to say good morning.  
  
There was nobody there.  
  
  
  
Will have more up soon if u like. Let me know what you think so far please. Thanks. 


	7. Accidents

See previous chapters for disclaimers.  
  
Special Thanks to Saavik and Sam for their encouragement. Next chapter up soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking that he must have gone out for the morning she wandered around the outskirts of the room, skimming her hand over the leather spines of the many books. Walking back into the hall she walked past her room, the warm coffee grasped in both hands and peeked around the corner at the end. What must have been his bedroom was situated at the end of another short hallway, the door closed. Without stopping and giving herself a chance to think about what she was doing she quietly made her way down the hall, and grasped the doorknob. It was cold under her recently warmed hand and she hesitated for a moment before turning the knob very slowly, hearing the click as the door slowly opened. Holding her breath she slipped halfway into the room, looking around quickly making sure she was in fact alone. The room was large, and had a massive bed in the centre. Turning her gaze slowly she took in the antique furniture that graced the room, the small pile of books that sat on the bedside table and the immaculate way it was all laid out. So enthralled was she, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, and so it wasn't surprising that she nearly died on the spot when she heard a distinctly lower, more dangerous tone from behind her.  
  
" Find anything interesting Emily?"  
  
Jumping nearly off the ground, the coffee mug slipped from her fingers and fell with a loud shatter to the floor. Taking a step back from the dark stare she was receiving she felt the shard of glass sink into her sole a minute too late. With a short gasp she bent her leg at the knee, cradling her foot with one hand, but never taking her eyes of the now slightly amused glare she was receiving.  
  
" I I I was just l-l-looking for you" she said, a flash of pain in her eyes as blood starting dripping from her foot to the cold stone floor.  
  
" Now that's the first lie you've told me since we met. I'm disappointed." He said all the while watching the myriad of emotions sweep her face. He saw the flash of shame, before her head dipped down to regard her bleeding foot.  
  
" I'm sorry," she muttered; mad at herself for being so stupid.  
  
" We'll talk about it later. Right now lets see to that foot hmmm?"  
  
Moving around to her side, he grasped her upper arm with one hand and slid his other one across her back, and under her arm.  
  
" Now lean your weight on me, and we'll walk to the kitchen"  
  
Placing her foot gingerly to the floor, she placed her weight on the other foot and basically hopped down the hall to the kitchen, stopping halfway to let out a groan. Once in the kitchen, he pulled out a chair from the dining table and helped her sit down. Walking to a cupboard he came back with a small black leather bag, the kind she had seen the doctors having on TV programs. Placing it on the table, he sat on the chair facing her and grasped her ankle gently, pulling her foot up to rest on his knee. Tilting his head slightly he could see it would not need stitches, but was deep enough to require a few butterfly ones and a good cleaning with a antibacterial swab.  
  
Emily shifted on her chair when he gently touched the glass, still embedded in her foot. Patting her leg comfortingly, he looked up to see the worried face.  
  
" Thankfully it didn't go too deep, but I've got to clean it out. Now this may sting a little." He saw her tense up, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
Reaching in his bag he removed a pair of thick tweezers. Shifting her foot slightly he grasped the shard and quickly removed it, eliciting a small groan from Emily. Looking up he could see her fingers gripping the sides of the chair, her knuckles white.  
  
" Try to relax Emily, I'll be as quick as I can" he said soothingly.  
  
Emily opened her eyes and was glad to see him looking at her with a smile playing on his lips. She watched him reach into his bad and remove a small packet. Ripping it open he removed a small white pad and quickly pressed it to her foot. She wasn't quite prepared for the stinging and let out a small yelp.  
  
" Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch" she whispered, squeezing her eyes closed again and sub-conscienly pulling her foot back. He had a firm hold on her ankle and continued to bath her foot with the wipe. Removing it he reached into to bag again and removed a thick cotton bandage and small gauze. Pressing the gauze to the wound he pressed firmly and proceeded to wrap the bandage around her foot firmly, placing a small bit of tape at the end to hold it in place.  
  
" All finished" he said, placing her foot gently back onto the floor.  
  
Opening her now teary eyes she let out a deep breath, experimentally wiggling her toes.  
  
" I'm really sorry," she whispered, looking down at her now bandaged foot.  
  
Dr Lector studied her as she sat. Shoulders slumped, teary eyed and miserable. He decided that she was punishing herself enough without him. Standing he helped her to her feet and helped her to the living room, sitting himself down next to her.  
  
" Emily, look at me" he said seriously, his voice that of an angry school teacher.  
  
Hesitantly she lifted her eyes to his, meeting his intense gaze with tiny smile, which wasn't returned.  
  
" You are a guest in my home Emily. It is extremely rude to snoop in places that you shouldn't. Please see to it that you don't do it again." He saw her bottom lip quiver slightly before her teeth came down to clamp it. She looked at him longingly.  
  
" I'm really sorry," she whispered again. She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
" Yes I know," he said a little more soothingly.  
  
" If there is something you want to know or see Emily, you only need ask and I may or may not allow it. Lets not have any more accidents hmmm?"  
  
She looked up at him thankfully, and nodded her head, a small smile lighting her features.  
  
" Ok."  
  
" Good then, its settled" he said standing up.  
  
" Well it looks like your going to be off your feet for the rest of the day. Why don't I get us a snack and we can talk hmm?"  
  
She looked a little disappointed with the thought of being housebound all day, but lightened a little at the mention of food. Smiling he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Calling from the fridge, he began to list her options.  
  
" You can have eggs, bacon, fruit, toast, cereal, or if you're really hungry there is some fine lamb and caviar left from my dinner last night."  
  
He heard her chuckle rolling in from the living room, and closed his eyes, enjoying it.  
  
" Toast sounds just fine Dr Lector," she said with a smile on her lips, glad that he wasn't mad anymore.  
  
  
  
After eating her toast and marmalade, taking a hot bath (albeit with her foot hanging out) and changing into clean clothes she felt better than she had in months. A dull throb in her tender foot was instantly picked up by Dr Lector and he gave her some painkillers. Emily was sitting in her room when a soft knock came, followed by Dr Lector. Putting her notebook to the one side, she sat up, crossing her legs Indian style and patted the bed. Dr Lector smiled and sat at the bottom of the mattress. Studying each other silently for a few moments it was she who began speaking first.  
  
" I know I can't stay here much longer Dr Lector. Its dangerous for the for the both of us."  
  
He nodded his head slowly, glad that she knew the simple fact. It had been bothering him for days.  
  
" Alas sweet Emily it is true. But believe me when I say we will meet again. I will be keeping a close eye on you." He added with a wink.  
  
" I have set up a Swiss bank account for you. You alone will be able to access it, whenever you feel the need. Don't be shy in using it Emily. Do with it, as you will. I personally hope you will travel. There are thousands of diamonds on this shore we call earth Emily, I hope you at least see a few of them. You may also consider going back to studying. There is no such thing as too much knowledge."  
  
She knew there was no point arguing with him, he had already given the subject some thought.  
  
" Thank you" she said honestly. A frown crossed her forehead and she opened her mouth as if to speak but wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say.  
  
" Out with it Emily"  
  
She smiled at his perceptiveness.  
  
" Have you always been able to do that? Or was it something that developed with time? I am going to grow these super powers when I reach a certain age?" she laughed slightly at her wording, noting the amused glare she received from him.  
  
" You're evading the question Emily. And I don't have super powers, nor will you." He added as a second thought.  
  
She looked down at her hands again, something that usually irritated him, but he found it strangely charming with her.  
  
" Can I stay? Only for a few more days? Don't say yes if you think it's a bad idea cause sometimes I'm just a regular spaz and don't think things through enough and I promise I'll behave, no more snooping around or anything like that and."  
  
" Emily you're babbling again. It really is a bad habit, one I can assure you you never inherited from me. And yes, you can stay for as long as you like."  
  
The smile that he received could have lit the dullest church and he felt truly humbled that he had some part in putting it there. Collecting himself he once again stood.  
  
" Now that the easy part is over with, lets move onto the more serious subjects"  
  
"Easy?" she squeaked  
  
" Yes Emily. The hard part is figuring out how you're going to manage to walk to the opera house with me tonight." He winked at her and enjoyed the slightly irritated glare she received from her.  
  
" You Dr Lector are an evil man,". 


	8. No place like home

See previous chapters for disclaimers.  
  
A/n: It's a little short I know, but my fingers are going as fast as they can, lol. More up shortly I promise. Please review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few days passed as a blur for Emily. They had attended the opera, took in many local attractions and even poured over books together in the library, her knowledge on historical texts shining through. She hadn't felt peace like this since her mother's sudden passing and she revelled in it.  
  
Sitting alone in the library as she recalled the previous days, her mood was quickly dampened with the realisation that she would soon have to leave. Putting the delicate book back on the table she stood and walked to the window, looking down on the slowly dwindling crowds and the odd flash of a camera, as tourists tried to capture the spirit of the city. In truth she didn't want to leave here. Ever. It had taken her years to eventually find him and the thought of leaving again caused a sharp pain in her chest. He had seen it in her face, she knew this, but knowing the cause of it he had not spoken out. The other subject, which weighed heavily in her mind, was returning to life on her own. She now had the funds to do whatever she wanted thanks to him, but the thought of doing it alone took the good from it, replaced with a fear and anxiety that she couldn't shake off. If she thought about it logically, from an outsider's point of view, she knew that she didn't have much of a choice when it came to her leaving. She had said it herself, it was dangerous for her to be here, she left him more exposed, and the thought of anything happening to him because of her was unthinkable. It didn't make it any easier though.  
  
Walking away from the window with a heavy sign, she noticed him leaning on the doorway almost immediately, his face schooled to appear calm and collected.  
  
" I wish there were another way Emily," he said into the otherwise quiet room, his face changing to relay his feelings on the subject.  
  
" I know," she conceded, sitting down heavily on one of the antique chairs.  
  
" I think you need to get out of the house, you've been hibernating in here all day, it's not good for you"  
  
" I suppose," she muttered, studying the age-old dirt from the books under her fingernails.  
  
" I insist. Doctors orders." He smiled, straightening and leaving her to her thoughts once more.  
  
Once he was out of sight Emily slouched down on her seat, her head cradled on the back by the chair, her eyes studying the cracks on the high ceiling. No sooner had her thoughts began to fog her brain once more than she heard a polite cough from the doorway. Looking up she could see him standing with her bag in one hand and her jacket in the other. Sighing she walked towards him, grabbed her items and walked to the front door. Casting a glance behind her as she left she could see him settling at her previous workstation, going over the notes she had made. Storing the image in her memory she closed the door with a small click.  
  
Feeling the cool evening air surround her as she walked out to the now familiar plaza, she pulled her jacket tighter around herself, glancing in the direction of the two different options she had. Making her way towards the street they had walked down most often together, she buried her head in the collar of her jacket, deep in thought once more. Watching the cobbles pass under her feet as she walked, feeling the evening air bite at her ears, and smelling the distinct smell of freshly made coffee. These would be things she would never forget when eventually she was far from here. Kicking a stone out of her foots way, mumbling under her breath about the injustice of it all, she vaguely heard the footsteps behind her. She was not 100 yards from the front door when a large hand came into her field of vision. Lifting her head high she spun around in time to see a fist coming at her face. She managed to move out of the way quickly enough so that it only glanced her shoulder. He was a stocky man, Italian, with a rough and weathered face. As he lunged at her again she screamed the word that she hadn't dare use, and was now not sure she would ever get the chance to use again,  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter up soon! 


	9. Attack

See previous chapters for disclaimers.  
  
A/N: Thank-you for the kind reviews; they were very much appreciated as always. I was in the process of posting this last night when my computer realised it had been more than 10 minutes since the last time it crashed, lol, so I didn't get the chance. A few sharp kicks later…well here it is! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He listened to the small click that signalled he was alone in the house, and released the breath he had been holding since she had made her slow journey down the hall.  
  
Laying his hand on her scrap of paper, he gently ran his fingers over her writing, feeling the rise and fall of the ink as she had excitedly jotted her findings down. He sat back looking towards the window, watching as pigeons chased each other over the steeple of the nearly church. The house was deathly quiet, something he had always found comfort in. But things were different now.  
  
When had they changed so dramatically? , he thought. When had the sweet bliss of silence been replaced with the need to hear her steady breathing and gentle sounds of motion float through the house? When had the need to be always alone, been replaced with wanting to have her at his side at all times? When had his own safety become second to hers?  
  
He quickly stood and began pacing the room, his hands deep in his pockets, his eyes showing the inner conflict he was going through. Why did she have to track him down? Why didn't she leave things as they were? His face grew cold as his temper flared. Why couldn't she have stayed away…  
  
He stopped in his tracks, his breathing a little faster, and studied the desk she had been using as her study. She was everywhere now, he thought sadly. In his home, in his head, and worse of all… in his heart. He both cursed her and loved her for the day she walked into his life.  
  
Sighing he took one last look around the room, coating his lungs with her still lingering sent and made his way morosely to the living room, stopping at the window to see which direction she was going in.  
  
He caught sight of him almost immediately. The dark shadow that walked along the far wall was moving with purpose. His movements were carefully executed, his steps equally measured, his intentions ringing clear in Dr Lecter's head. He knew this because he had made an art of it.  
  
Spinning around he calmly made his way to the front door, pulling it open and stepping quietly into the night air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hand was cold as it stuck her, silencing the scream that had arisen in her throat. She thought distantly that it might have taken away the sting of his open palm hitting her cheek. It didn't. Falling to the ground in an undignified heap, she was proud that she hadn't cried out. Her breathing was heavy and her body shook as she felt the same hand twist in her hair, every strand screaming in protest as she was hauled to her feet. A traitorous whimper left her mouth as she felt her arm forced behind her back, her shoulder burning with pain as she was twisted so that her back was pressed hard against him. The hand that suddenly covered her mouth seemed to be colder than the other, and she could detect the sweet smell of tobacco from the fingers under her noise. Tears had begun to roll down her cheeks, warm against her cold pale face. She hadn't even realised that they were moving, she was lost in her own thoughts, thinking of the irony involved is this was indeed her end. Murdered.  
  
" Good evening"  
  
The sudden voice from behind them caused her to cry out and she began wriggling in earnest to free herself, biting down hard on the hand that had partially slipped from the sudden intrusion. The large man groaned in pain as her sharp teeth sunk into his index finger, and she soon found herself lying once more on the ground, her head meeting sharply with the pavement.  
  
The Italian spun to face the man that had dared interrupt him. Holding his bleeding finger to his mouth, he spoke roughly, his English thick from his natural Italian accent.  
  
" Fuck off!" he spat, moving a few paces back despite his size.  
  
Dr Lecter tilted his head as he studied the man before him. He could see Emily lying on the ground at his feet, still closer to the man than himself.  
  
" Emily stand up," he ordered, his voice remaining cool, but the tone razor sharp.  
  
"So this is your little slut?" the Italian laughed, not noticing the darkening in the smaller mans eyes.  
  
Emily carefully stood, the motion causing a wave of nausea to sliver through her. The dull throbbing in her head was put to the side, and she looked up to her father with terrified eyes.  
  
" Walk away Emily," he instructed, his eyes never leaving the Italians. The Italian looked from Dr Lecter to Emily as she slowly began to stagger away from him. In this moment he didn't see the silver blade slip easily into the doctors waiting hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon! 


	10. Changes

See previous chapters for disclaimers.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy this; your reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Emily walked past her father, her eyes trained on the cobbles at her feet, her head light and her eye stinging from the drop on blood that had hade it's way unknowingly down the side of her face. She couldn't seem to clear her mind, and the effort itself was making her brain sorer still. She could barley make out the voices behind her now as she reached the front steps of the house, they seemed to be getting further and further away, everything seemed to be getting a little darker. The last thing she remembered was the picture of the mahogany door as she fell to the front mat.  
  
  
  
Dr Lecter heard her fall but kept his eyes trained on the large man in front of him. He was easily twice his size, weight wise. Taller than himself and big around the arms. They stood for a moment staring at each other, the shadows of the wall behind the Italian providing the cover needed. Not a word passed either of their lips, but Dr Lecter saw the twitch in the mans left arm as he suddenly lunged at him. He was prepared. Dr Lecter moved swiftly to meet him in the middle, and with a grunt caught his incoming arm in a tight lock, using his weight to force them back against the wall. A small wooden door was what the Italians back met with, and it groaned its protest over the heavy breathing. Pressing his weight into his, he violently twisted the arm that was still in his tight grip and forced it hard against the dark wood. His hand that held the harpy quickly came to life, and with deadly strength, he forced it through the Italians hand, pinning it to the age-old wood. Leaning his weight heavily on the blade, he felt it sink into the grain, the Italian desperately throwing his free hand into action. Once the blade was secure Dr Lecter deftly captured his other hand, snapping the bones of two of his fingers in quick succession, rendering the hand useless. His scream of agony was silenced with a hand over his mouth, as Dr Lecter leaned dangerously close to his face. His eyes were dark as he gazed unblinkingly into the fear filled ones of the whimpering man. With his hand holding his screams at bay, Dr lecter stopped for a second to consider his options. The anger that rippled through his veins was almost uncontrollable, and it took all his strength to restrain himself from ripping the mans throat out there and then. In that second a thousand thoughts and images consumed him. If he killed this man he would have to leave Florence, the chance that it could be traced back to him, no matter how well he disposed of the body was still too big of a chance to take. A small whimper brought him back into focus, but he realised it wasn't from the man in front of him. Emily.  
  
Briefly looking over his shoulder, he could see her sitting on the step, her head leaning heavily against the supporting wall. She was watching him.  
  
Turning back to the Italian he knew she had made the decision for him. Two months ago he would have not thought twice at ending the man's life. He would have felt justice done by eliminating him. But he couldn't do it now. The thought shook him to the core, his anger replaced with the realisation the he would never be the same again. Leaning dangerously close once more, he spoke quietly and precisely, his words dripping with warning as they were uttered.  
  
" I'm going to remove my hand now. Be a good man and don't scream."  
  
He slowly released his hand, the Italian taking deep lungful of air, only the smallest whimper escaping as he did so.  
  
" You are extremely lucky my friend, you have caught me in good graces. " he paused his voice lowering to a growl.  
  
" If I ever see you again I will not be so forgiving. I would feel nothing but an intense sense of pleasure in ripping your heart out. If you value your excuse for a life, you will run from here and never speak a word of it. Do you understand me?"  
  
Dr Lecter reached for his harpy as the man simply stared open mouthed at him. Grabbing it and twisting slightly, the man stuttered his submission through clenched teeth.  
  
" I'm glad we understand each other. Goodnight."  
  
Quickly retracting the blade with a small tug, the Italian fell to his knees, cradling his mutilated hand against his chest, his other hand held awkwardly at his side. Looking down at him for a moment longer, Dr Lecter waited until the man looked up before licking the blood from the blade, holding it in stillness for a moment to convey his promise made. He watched as the man nodded his head, and slowly turned his back on him, his ears trained on his retreating footsteps, his eyes locked on the soft smile of thanks from the girl that had changed him forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? 


	11. Wounded

See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
A/N: This is only a small piece of the chapter I'm writing for this fic at the moment. I haven't finished it yet but thought 'What the hell' might as well post this little bit anyway. Thanks for the kind reviews, please keep them coming. Ta Ta!! xxxxx  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching down Dr Lecter quickly ran his hands over Emily's head, feeling the rather large bump on the side. With a hand firmly on her chin, he raised her head and gazed into her sleepy eyes, softly taking as he did so.  
  
" Emily tell me how you feel"  
  
Quickly glancing over his shoulder he was glad to see the dark plaza once again deserted.  
  
" Tired"  
  
The slightly slurred response was what he had expected and he nodded his head and softly smiled.  
  
" Let's get into the house hmmm? I'm sure I needn't remind you how dangerous these streets are at night."  
  
As he was talking he slipped his hands under her and gently lifted, noticing her eyes shutting almost immediately.  
  
" Emily I need you to stay awake"  
  
Kicking the door closed behind him, he made his way to the living room, softly depositing her on the couch. The all-consuming rage that had being flowing through his veins was being replaced with the familiar parental worry that seemed to plaque him in recent times. Looking down he could see the tell tale signs of a slight concussion, and was actually relieved. This was at least something he felt comfortable in dealing with.  
  
Sitting next to her knees he gazed intently at her face, knowing that he needed to talk to her, at least to keep her awake for a few hours. There where things to speak of.  
  
" How do you feel?"  
  
Turning her tired gaze to him, she smiled weakly, her hand playing with the material of the jacket she still wore. A moment of silence passed and he could see as well as hear the slightly quickened breath.  
  
" It's ok," he breathed  
  
He watched as her bottom lip wobbled and her shoulders hunched and quickly moved to her side. The tears that streamed freely were a mixture of sheer relief and confusion. A combination of feelings he could identify with at the moment, although for different reasons. Mumbling comforting words and noises he could feel her begin to quiet, her body beginning to lean heavily on his. Not giving her a chance to fall into slumber he moved her to arms reach.  
  
" I can't let you sleep Emily. I know it's hard but try and stay awake hmmm?"  
  
Wiping her face with the back of her arm she nodded her head and sat a little straighter, bringing her legs out from under her. There was comfortable silence and a moment of quiet reflection before she spoke. He sat watching and waiting patiently.  
  
"I thought he was going to kill me." She whispered  
  
He didn't say anything, just nodded his head in a gesture of understanding. She seemed to fight for words and the moment of silence stretched.  
  
" How did you feel?" he whispered just as quietly  
  
He watched as she frowned, knowing she was trying to arrange her feelings into suitable categories.  
  
" I was scared."  
  
He paused knowing she wasn't finished.  
  
" I thought you where going to kill him"  
  
Nodding his head he shifted his gaze to her hands and took a deep breath.  
  
" I was." He admitted carefully, looking to her face as she turned to look at him.  
  
" What stopped you?" she whispered, although she already knew the answer. They both did.  
  
" You" he said confidently.  
  
Nodding her head she absently wiped the few tears that had rolled down her already wet cheeks and smiled a soft genuine smile. Reaching her hand out she placed it over his and gently squeezed. Nothing more was needed. The silent understanding of changes that had taken place was enough, it didn't need to be vocalised. Taking a shuddering deep breath, Emily rubbed her eyes with her fingers; the slight fog that had clouded her head was beginning to clear, leaving a headache in its wake. Leaning back against the cushions she once again looked to her father, who was as usual watching straight back. Frowning she softly bit her lip, studying the pattern of the aged throw on the wooden floor at his feet. Minutes passed and eventually she looked back to him.  
  
" I don't want to leave," she croaked, tears already skirting her eyes.  
  
Dr Lecter knew what had been coming. In the few minutes it had taken her to form the question he had already planned his answer and all that it entailed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More soon, promise……. 


End file.
